


Nurse Snart

by keykiyoshi7443



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barry is cute?, First Meetings, Hospital shit that is not accurate at all, I Tried, M/M, Nurse AU, Nurse Snart, Phone numbers written on coffee cups, Sarcasm, Sort of just a plot bunny I needed to fill?, bad hospital coffee, coffee cups, coldflash - Freeform, i don't actually know what i'm doing, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7392346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keykiyoshi7443/pseuds/keykiyoshi7443
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fight Me"</p><p>"Maybe Later"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nurse Snart

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm a bit guilty of not even watching the show....  
> That's why it will appear out of character, but I had a prompt idea and no fandom to write it with. I thought this one would fit the best? It's certainly not the first time I've written a fic without actually watching/reading the thing. I hope it turns out well.

Barry groaned as he tried to shift in his bed. He was still in the hospital after his accident. He didn’t remember much about what happened, everyone told him he’d been hit by a drunk driver and that it was normal that he couldn’t quite remember what happened. He just felt odd.

It was like an entire day of his memory was missing. The doctor’s claimed it was normal for head trauma patients, but they also claimed that he’d been incredibly lucky that he didn’t lose more of his memory. It was pretty contradictory, but Barry didn’t feel up to puzzling it out at the moment.

He’d just woken up from a short coma (it had only been for 3 days, but when Iris screamed and cried he thought it’d been for a month or so) the week before. The hospital wanted to keep him for an observatory period due to the fact that he’d almost died twice during that 3 day coma.

He’d suffered severe trauma to the head after nearly going through his windshield, and broken several important limbs when the driver crushed his door. Iris said they’d had to cut him out of the metal door. That did not sound like it had been fun.

Barry wonders how she knew this. When he asked she said she was there. He didn’t remember it all that well, but he was getting some flash backs now. Just flashes of lights and loud music. They must have been out clubbing? Which was weird because wasn’t Iris dating someone?

Oh well, he’d ask her next time she decided to visit him. When he’d first woken up she’d visited daily, but now the visits had dwindled down to every couple of days. She staggered her visits with Joe so that he was never without someone having visited each day. Today it had been Joe.

They sat in a semi awkward silence until Joe began talking about some sports game that was on. Barry tuned it out. But Joe had left 2 hours ago, and if he’s going to be honest, he’s incredibly bored. He tries shifting his arms, but it’s no use. He wouldn’t be mobile for a while yet, and there was still physical therapy to deal with.

It didn’t help that he was practically buried under a mountain of pillows.

Luckily, or unluckily depending on your point of view, someone decided to check up on him at that moment. And by someone he means Nurse Snart, who he’d just found out is actually a Nurse Lennie. But no one got away with saying Nurse Lennie to his face so they just called him by his last name. Less death glares that way.

You see, Nurse Snart was a rather muscular man. He wasn’t grotesquely muscular, but he was fit and he clearly worked out. It was exactly Barry’s type and he was not the least bit ashamed to say that he was attracted to Nurse Snart. If his build wasn’t enough to make him quite the catch than his face certainly was.

Typically speaking his ‘type’ unfortunately didn’t come with a handsome face, and he could live with that. But this guy had the whole package appearance wise. He was incredibly hot and Barry just wanted to launch himself at the man. He would’ve too… if he’d been able to move more than a single finger.

“Hello Snart!” he called cheerfully from his place in the mountain of pillows. He just rolled his eyes as he began to check his vitals or whatever nurses do. They’d struck up somewhat of a friendship over the course of the week. He’d been slightly surprised at the man’s personality – he was rather _cold_ and stern, but he had his sarcastic moments; but come on, he’s a nurse with pretty bad bedside manner, it was funny – but he wasn’t all that discouraged.

He could keep up with Barry’s rambling and he was able to deal with Barry’s wit. They were a match made in heaven. “Well isn’t someone just a little too happy today” the tall man mused. He smirked at Barry, “might want to calm down there… wouldn’t want you to hurt yourself” he said sassily.

Oh yes, they were _made_ for each other.

This time it was Barry who rolled his eyes. Really Snart? That was the best you could come up with? “Fight me” he growled. Well he tried to growl, it came out more as a pathetic whine than a growl. He pouted in defeat, how was he supposed to woo his man like this? It didn’t help that he was buried in a pile of pillows. He must look so pathetic.

The nurse simply smirked at him and patted his knee, “maybe later” he said dismissively. Barry frowned and was about to retort when the male nurse left the room. Barry groaned, this was just what he needed. Snart got the last word. Perfect.

 

* * *

 

It was a couple hours later when Nurse Snart came back into the room. Just like before, Barry decided to request they have a duel in the manliest way possible with the phrase “fight me”. But before he was able to utter that phrase, his lungs decided that he didn’t need to breathe.

After finishing his rather violent coughing fit, he was finally able to say “fight me” with a small bit of confidence. He sounded like a truck driving chain smoker who spent his time road raging on highways, but he was able to talk, so Barry counted that as a win.

His eyes watered a bit from the effort it took to cough that hard, but he stared up at the nurse expectantly anyway. The tall man just rolled his eyes in exasperation before smiling gently at Barry. “I won’t fight you because I know you’ll win” he assured the hospitalized man.

Barry wanted to argue, but he was hit by yet another coughing fit. The world seems to hate him right now. Just perfect. Snart just readjusted his pillows and moved on. It was just another day at the hospital.

 

* * *

 

Barry sighed as he waited impatiently for Joe to finish signing him out. He was still on crutches, but he was anxious to get out of the hospital. They always made him feel incredibly nervous. The only reason he’d been slightly tolerable as a patient was because his nurse was _hot_.

And Iris and Joe made a point to visit him every day.

Iris was currently standing beside him as they waited. She was just as happy to see him leave the hospital as he was, claiming that he’d missed too many movie nights and that they’d have to make it up by having an all-day marathon.

In all honesty he was quite excited for it. Sure it would just be more waiting around, but that didn’t really matter. It would be with Iris and he’d be out of that damned hospital bed. Life was good. The only thing he might possibly miss would be the cute nurse.

Sure his bed side manners were absolutely horrible, but he was charming in his own way. And Barry could honestly say that he’d miss the banter that they exchanged. It was just then that the nurse himself decided to appear out of _freaking nowhere_.

He would never admit it, but he jumped and squealed like a girl. Snart snickered at him and Iris was quick to join in with her own musical laughter. He placed a hand over his heart and put on a wounded face. “Snart! How could you? And Iris stop laughing that wasn’t funny” he grumbled.

That only seemed to make Iris laugh harder. Barry rolled his eyes and turned to face the man in question expectantly. Snart smirked at him and gestured towards the thing he was holding in his hand. Oh, it was a cup of coffee, and by the looks of the wrapper, one from the crappy little gift shop.

“A cup of coffee! And it’s from the gift shop! Oh I feel special” Barry snarked. The nurse merely rolled his eyes and held out the coffee.

“Of course, only the finest of coffees for you” he snarked right back. Barry grinned and accepted the coffee. Hey, he was cute and he gave him coffee. This was doing nothing to help put a stop to Barry’s little crush. “See you later, Allen” the man said before turning around and getting back to work.

Iris snickered once more before turning to face Barry. “Well someone has a crush!” she teased. Barry turned bright red. Was he really that obvious? He tried to deny it, but Iris was his foster sister and she knew him better than anyone. She saw through his bullshit immediately.

Since she was of course, still his sibling, she proceeded to make fun of him for it for the rest of the time it took Joe to sign him out. He rolled his eyes and sipped the coffee. It wasn’t all that bad, he was actually surprised at the fact that it wasn’t completely horrible.

He held the cup out in front of him to stare at it in slight disbelief when he noticed something. There looked to be some writing in black marker on the side of the label. His eyebrows furrowed slightly as he turned the cup to get a better look at what was written.

His eyebrows rose in surprise. Written on the cup in neat hand writing was a phone number and a little note that said “fight me?” Barry grinned, that was adorable. He didn’t know that the man was capable of adorable, but he totally loved it.

“Well it looks like I managed to seduce him with my drool and horrible lungs!” he said grinning as he showed Iris the message. She laughed delicately into her hand and shook her head slightly.

“Only you Barry, only you”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to fix anything just leave a comment down below? I'm open to any ideas and if I got a fact wrong just let me know. I'd like to take this time to say that this is AU so...


End file.
